1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for connecting at least one load to a line which is provided both for supplying operating energy and for data transmission, the data signals and operating energy being decoupled with at least one reactor. The invention further relates to a circuit for connecting at least one load to a line which is provided both for supplying operating energy and for data transmission, with at least one reactor for decoupling of data signals and operating voltage. A reactor is an electrical component with inductive operating characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A process and circuit of this type are known in conjunction with two-wire bus lines, one of these bus lines being the so-called actuator-sensor interface bus, abbreviated ASI. Connected to the ASI bus are sensors such as photoelectric barriers, proximity switches, etc., with signals or information derived therefrom relayed to a master device and from there to consumers or actuators, such as solenoid valves, electromagnetic actuators, etc., via the bus. All system components such as the master device, power source, sensor and actuator electronics are connected exclusively by the ASI bus line which can be branched in any way to the different system components. Not only data signals are transmitted between the master device and sensors or actuators go via the two wires of the bus system, but the sensors and actuators are also supplied with the necessary operating energy via these two wires.
To make the wiring as simple as possible, the cable for the ASI bus is a simple unshielded two-wire line. The data signals are modulated symmetrically onto the line. This symmetry prevents the influence of noise on the bus system due to incident radiation of outside electromagnetic fields on the cable. In addition, the line symmetry prevents emission of electromagnetic noise by the cable caused by the high frequencies of the data signals.
The sensors and actuators connected to the ASI bus system and their built-in electronics do not influence the bus system symmetry if the two bus lines are not connected, for example, to the housing, and the capacitive loading of the two wires is roughly the same.
The sensors and actuators offered by manufacturers in most cases have a two- or three-lead terminal for connection to a control unit. These "binary sensors" are neither suited nor designed for connection to the ASI bus system. However, for connection of these components to the ASI bus system so-called user modules are available which convert the bus information into binary signals and vice versa. The sensors and actuators can be connected to these user modules using conventional DC voltage technology.
One example of a circuit in this prior art user module is shown schematically in FIG. 2 for connection of an actuator, for example an electromagnetic valve with inductive load 1. There is one reactor 4, 5 in each of the plus and minus bus line 2, 3. Reactor 4 of plus bus line 2 is at one terminal of inductive load 1 via switch 6 and reactor 5 is joined directly to the other terminal of inductive load 1. Between the terminals of reactors 4 and 5, facing inductive load 1, is electrolytic capacitor 7 and on the other side of switch 6 diode 8 and Zener diode 9 are parallel to inductive load 1, the anodes of diodes 8, 9 being connected to one another.
Reactors 4, 5 are used for decoupling of data signals from the operating voltage in two bus lines 2, 3. Electrolytic capacitor 7 prevents the bus current from having an overly high current gradient, i.e., an overly high value di/dt, when the load is connected and disconnected.
Normally the sensors represent a small ohmic or capacitive load and the user module can easily handle such a small load. The current necessary for the actuators is generally much higher than the current for the sensors. Switch 6, conventionally a relay switch, is necessary for connecting the actuator and is located between the actuator and electrolytic capacitor, so that the bus current does not reach overly high di/dt values when the load is connected and disconnected. Since this higher current flows through reactors 4, 5 of the user module, they must be made relatively large. Loads greater than approximately 2.5 watts cannot be supplied with electric power from the bus, but are dependent on an outside power source which must additionally be connected to the user module.